Talk:Metroid Prime 3: Corruption
Plot outdated (maybe) The plot might be outdated. I don't want to spoil the game which is why I'm not updating it though anyone else can if they want to.--Richard 17:04, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :It might be updated now; I copied a bunch of stuff from Wikipedia's article.--Richard 01:49, 14 August 2007 (UTC) ::moar like copypasted the whole page amirite Gaiacarra 14:48, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :::Lets just put a spoiler warning up and update the plot because it's just sad that a Wikipedia dedicated to Metroid doesn't have an up to date page --MCDBBlits 01:36, 5 September 2007 (UTC) It rules My family and I went to Duluth yesterday and me bro and I went to a GameStop. They had the full game and you could play it. I let him play it for an hour and watched, it was awesome. The voice acting was cool and the controls were good too, my bro complained that you can't rapidly shoot as you could on the GC but the game still ruled. Man I can't wait for this.--Richard 17:36, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Love, (not literally, of course :D), this game!-Me_just_in Concept artist Did Andrew Jones work on this game, too? I seem to recall hearing that he left Retro prior to Corruption, and I can't seem to remember seeing him in the credits. Anyone have confirmation? I know he designed nearly every enemy in the first two, but the art just feels different this time around, so I'm curious. Dazuro 03:07, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Voice acting Does anyone know who voiced Gandrayda, Ghor and the auroras? Endings I don't know why this page didn't already have the unlockable endings as a topic. If there's a page dedicated to the endings someone should tell me. Anyways I recently unlocked the 100% ending and (spoiler alert) was wondering why it showed Sylux (his ship, the Delano 7, was easily recognizable) following Samus. Metroid Prime Hunters happened before Corruption and Metroid II, Super Metroid, and Fusion didn't have Sylux in them. What's going on? SxyBeast 18:46, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :It is probably hinting at yet another game before Metroid II that has Sylux. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:30, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Opening Scene: Glitching Computer Readout I added some info from the glitching computer readout sequence at the beginning of the game into Trivia. I was just wondering, though; should we add the whole thing? It's got some interesting stuff. Also, um...I don't know how to do refs, so could someone please put this as the ref by it? FT 06:01, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Has anyone else read the hex numbers at the bottom of the readout? In ASCII they make an interesting message. I read them as: *0x57 0x41 0x4B 0x45 0xA0 0x55 0x50 0x2E 0x00 *0x57 0x41 0x4B 0x45 0xA0 0x55 0x50 0x2E 0x00 *0x49 0xA0 0x41 0x4D 0xA0 0x41 0x57 0x41 0x4B 0x45 0x53 0x61 0x6D 0x75 0x73 Tshaffer7 05:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) CORRUPTION Sorry for the caps letters I just wanted to sound dramatic. What if MP3:C was the first Metroid game to show the GF's CORRUPTED (sorry for the histrionics again) ambitions? The name could have significance in that instance. TantrumDog 10:09, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Mm... Explain the AUs... What if the GF actually LET the hunters go corrupted? Just a dumb idea. Though i'm not. TantrumDog 03:56, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :But the GF wasn't corrupted at all in that game. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 01:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::It didn't seem like they were using Phazon without noting the risks. They only let a few troopers have PED suits because they knew how dangerous it was first-hand, though the Fuel Gel on Bryyo is another case. It says in the logbook that it's the only planet that doesn't prosper as greatly as other planets from its Fuel Gel supply because all the sales go to the GF military. RA 1 03:41, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, what would prosper on Bryyo? There's no civilisation to speak of, and one probably won't evolve from the Reptilicus. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:45, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I see your point. In that case, TantrumDog, the GF shows no sign of corruption until ''Metroid Fusion, so that doesn't work. RA 1 04:06, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Airplane II: The Sequel Been sick these last couple days, and so I was watching a couple of movies on demand including the Rocky Horror Picture Show, both Airplane movies and Percy Jackson. Anyway, when I was watching Airplane II for the first time, I noticed one scene where Captain Oveur (Peter Graves), one of the pilots, looks out the window as he's preparing for take-off and thumbs up somebody. I recalled the scene at the end of this game. Anyone think it could warrant a mention? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:03, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds obscure. Its probably a coincidence, dosen't seem notable. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 23:07, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it wasn't as good as the first. You HAVE to see the first, it's the funniest thing ever! A satirical take on an airplane disaster with classic lines like "I just want to tell you both, good luck. We're all counting on you." --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 23:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) More Violence The game is rated T for teen because of blood, and I have seen blood outside of the "game over" sequence. If you freeze a Reptilicus, and then shoot it with a missile, a red haze can be seen. Unless its something else, I think its blood. It also happened with a couple of pirates, and I also saw blood appear when the Beserker Lord threw a pirate at me (it wasn't red though). Test it, but I say it should be added to the trivia. (Another interesting note is that Metroid Prime 3 is rated T for blood, violence and profanity. Meanwhile Halo Reach is rated M for only blood and violence. Strange, huh?) - Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 01:50, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait, how can you both freeze an enemy and then kill it with a Missile??? When you use an ice Missile, and freeze the opponent, all following missiles will simply bounce off? Also, I think Meta Ridley shows a bit of blood on the sides of his mouth when he's low on health. You can see these red stains in the cutscene when Samus shoots down his throat, which arent there at the beginning of the battle.... I think. ( 05:15, December 3, 2010 (UTC)) I think what Cprl. Echo means is that if a Reptilicus throws that energy disc at you, and you freeze it before the disc returns to it, the disc will shatter the Reptilicus. Upon contact, there is a red haze, suggesting that this is blood. Metroid Fan 18:24, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Wait....I thought Ridley has green blood.....doesn't he? And I do seem to see a bit of red in a Reptilicus death by ice., maybe a result of all the blood in their body freezing and then melting into vapor when they shatter? Marx Wraith 18:31, December 3, 2010 (UTC) If you go to Meta Ridley's image gallery on his article, there are two pictures: one of them is from the cutscene i mentioned, in which Samus forces his mouth open. You can see VERY clearly red stains on his mouth. The other picture is from a ripped ingame model of Prime 3's Meta Ridley, and his mouth doesnt seem red, or at least not as much as in the cutscene itself.(Latinlingo 19:19, December 3, 2010 (UTC)) Oh yeah he does, you know that scene goes by so fast you only register the fact she shoots him one last time. Those are all likely from the fact that he was being shot in the mouth the entire fight. Marx Wraith 19:42, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. I guess we should mention that blood inconsistency in Ridley's article?(Latinlingo 20:28, December 3, 2010 (UTC)) I don't think that would be necessary, really. We're not really certain if that is blood around Ridley's mouth. Throughout the series, Ridley has had different skin and eye colors. It would be interesting to note the different blood, if it is blood, but I think the whole thing is really based on who is creating the game or illustration. The green blood in Metroid: Other M may be paying homage to the Alien films, which later used green blood. Really, though, this is just a trope that is used a lot in sci-fi. Metroid Fan 22:45, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Thats what I meant, we should simply note the different blood color and not dwell deeper into this. In my honest opinion, that is blood in Prime 3, for the reason i mentioned before (its a noticeable stain that isnt there in the beginning, but only after the battle is done, which is after Samus has been shooting him in the mouth).(Latinlingo 23:03, December 3, 2010 (UTC)) Is there even a time in which you can see Meta Ridley's mouth clearly? After all, it's not just his mouth you fire at, but also his hand. I just want to make certain of this. :) Metroid Fan 23:35, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I do know that somehow you cause a reptilicus to shatter into a red haze, but I forget how (I haven't played the game for almost a year now). But it has to be blood. Its a darker shade of red than the energy boomerang they use. And still, the pirates that the Beserker lord throws at you spew blue blood (unless it is phazon, but that's unlikely.) I'll experiment around sooner or later and find out the true combo that causes the reptilicus to haze apart. But on Ridley, that seems clear. He has to bleed, and during the cargo dock morph ball sequence, I saw Ridley's mouth plenty of times (and was swallowed by him too). Those stains definitely aren't there. - Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 02:19, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Umm...why would he have any blood round his mouth at that point? He hasn't suferred any damage yet. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:15, December 4, 2010 (UTC) : :Sorry, I wasn't clear enough. He didn't ''have the lines during the cargo dock sequence. But they are there during the cutscene where you shoot his mouth. Also, I analyzed a video of the fight's ending cutscene. There is definitely red lines not present in the other sequences or other games.- Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 02:10, December 5, 2010 (UTC) : :I just got my very first "Blue Blood" Game Over sequence, and now I'm scared to wipe out the Western one.......That cutscene really scared me out of my skin! Another Dark Samus! I hate Phazon now. 01:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) After game? What happens after you beat the game? because in legend of zelda oot once you beat the ame it takes you back to before you fought the final boss, so is there like an aftergame here where you can just explore or is it the same and has no end? Kevineee Same as OoT. All the Metroid games take you back to your last save point before the boss. тħε ξχτėямíиαłσřTalk/ 13:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Aww thats not good but thanks dude kevineee Um, "Party"? Excuse me? There is no party, yet the caption of the space pirate picture says "The Space Pirates crash the party". And what party? 04:27, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :...Please tell me you're trolling. It's an expression (sorta). It's not saying there is an actual party. Its saying that they interupted the meeting. Though generally, using that expression in an article is unproffessional. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 20:51, August 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not trolling. I was simply surprised. And, yes. I've played it, and that's why I was surprised. 23:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) ::"And what party?" ...I was hoping you were trolling because it was pretty obvious there was no party, that it's simply an expression. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:14, August 11, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't troll, unlike a user I could mention. 03:11, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::...Clearly you don't know what a troll is. By trolling, I meant that I hoped that you were pretending to be stupid. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 03:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't fake that kind of s***! 03:28, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Prototype leak I just discovered an article from Metroid Database about [http://tcrf.net/Proto:Metroid_Prime_3:_Corruption a leaked prototype of ''Corruption]. The prototype was dated from March 2, 2006, three months (I think) before E3 2006. This is a description from TCRF: -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 20:38, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :And I also found videos of the prototype from SCUPizzaBoy: Debug Menus and sped-up gameplay. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T''']]) ( ) 20:49, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Different Leviathan Guardians If you ask me, Kraid and Phantoon could have made better guardians than Mogenar and Helios. The Ghostly Guardian of the Nintendo Fanon Wikis (talk) 00:59, October 30, 2013 (UTC)